Bombom
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Quando Sasuke andou até o armário e pegou um prato para colocar o brigadeiro, Tenten notou que não, ele não iria explicar para ela o motivo de estar lá na casa dela, nove da noite, fazendo choco—brigadeiro. Sasuke/Tenten. 30Cookies


**Disclaimer: **Naruto me pertence. Processem-me. e.e

**

* * *

**

**Bombom**  
_And you never told me you wanted to love someone... somebody just like me. _

**

* * *

**

Tenten olhou ao redor e sentiu tanta raiva que fechou os olhos. Todos aqueles casais se presenteando com flores, bichinhos de pelúcia e chocolates estavam lhe dando tanta raiva que ela quase não conseguia controlar o impulso de pegar uma das kunais e jogar contra a cabeça patética de um daqueles patéticos apaixonados.

Tudo aquilo poderia se explicar de um modo muito simples: Tenten não tinha um namorado. Aparentemente, nenhum daqueles patéticos apaixonados era apaixonado por ela. Aparentemente? Obviamente.

Soltou um bufo de frustração. Quando era menor, achava que amava Neji—doce ilusão. Ela nunca o amou e isso ficou mais óbvio depois do anúncio do namoro do ex-colega de time com Hinata. Aí ela tentou o Lee. Passou um dia inteiro tentando amá-lo, mas depois do décimo "fogo da juventude", desistiu.

Quando chegou a casa estava irritada. Chateada. Frustrada. Desiludida. Deprimida. Tendo pensamento como _ai, como a vida é triste_. Abriu a porta e a fechou fazendo um estrondo, não acendeu as luzes, resolveu deixar tudo escuro. Jogou-se de cara no sofá, prendendo um choro de pura raiva na garganta.

Aí ela sentiu aquele cheiro...

Era cheiro de chocolate derretendo. E vinha da sua cozinha. Tenten arregalou os olhos e pegou uma kunai—tudo bem que nenhum inimigo viria até a casa dela só para fazer uma armadilha com chocolates, mas ela que não iria discutir os gostos estranhos que os inimigos tinham.

Quando chegou à cozinha e viu quem estava lá, a kunai caiu no chão fazendo um barulho estrondoso, se comparado ao silêncio que se seguiu depois. Tenten umedeceu os lábios com a língua. "Você...?", ela murmurou.

"Sim. Algum problema?", ele respondeu carrancudo. Um lado do lábio de Tenten subiu um pouquinho.

"Não. É só **muito **estranho ter Uchiha Sasuke na sua cozinha, nove horas da noite, fazendo chocolate."

"Brigadeiro.", ele corrigiu.

"Brigadeiro.", Tenten repetiu. O silêncio instalou-se mais uma vez entre eles. Sasuke continuava preparando o brigadeiro calmamente e Tenten o observava com cara de _e aí, não vai me explicar?_ e também com um olhar de cobiça para a panela.

Quando Sasuke andou até o armário e pegou um prato para colocar o brigadeiro, Tenten notou que não, ele não iria explicar para ela o motivo de estar lá na casa dela, nove da noite, fazendo choco—brigadeiro.

Sasuke ia começar a fazer as bolinhas, mas Tenten o impediu. "Você está louco? Não é assim que se come brigadeiro! Nem sei por que te deixei tirar da panela...", ela falou. Sasuke levantou as sobrancelhas. "Sério. Se é para comer brigadeiro nove da noite e engordar, vamos engordar direito.", completou.

"Tudo bem. Como você come brigadeiro, Bombom?", ele perguntou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Tenten abriu a boca para responder, mas notou a última palavra que ele havia dito.

"Do que você me chamou?"

"De 'Bombom'. Por quê? Não gosta?"

"Não, eu... Eu gosto.", Tenten abaixou os olhos, escondendo um sorrisinho. Era bom ouvir alguém a chamando daquele modo tão... Carinhoso. Balançou a cabeça e andou até o armário, pegando duas colheres. "Toma. Vou te ensinar a comer brigadeiro.", ela entregou uma colher para ele e os dois ficaram comendo o brigadeiro—que, a propósito, estava delicioso—calmamente. Até que Tenten não se segurou. "Posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Qual?"

"Por que você me chama de 'bombom'?", ela perguntou curiosa. Sasuke desviou um pouco o olhar, até que deu ombros e um sorrisinho de canto surgiu em seu rosto.

"Você já se olhou no espelho? Seus olhos e seus cabelos têm cor de chocolate.", Sasuke aproximou o rosto mais do dela, fazendo Tenten arregalar levemente os olhos e arrepiar. "Só não sei seu gosto...", ele completou num sussurro. Tenten corou.

"Hum.", não conseguiu pensar em absolutamente nada para responder e isso pareceu divertir Sasuke. Pegou mais uma colherada de chocolate, ops, brigadeiro e colocou na boca, para mantê-la ocupada, se bem que, agora ela queria manter a boca ocupada com _outra _coisa.

Repentinamente, Sasuke jogou a colher no prato, fazendo Tenten o olhar com os olhos arregalados. "O que foi?", ela perguntou temerosa. Sasuke deu um sorriso malicioso e aproximou seu rosto ainda mais do dela, encostando seus narizes, fazendo-a corar.

"_Eu _vou te ensinar a comer chocolate.", ele murmurou, tirando a colher que Tenten mantinha dependurada na boca e encostando seus lábios logo em seguida. Quando o beijo partiu, o sorriso malicioso de Sasuke estava maior. "Você tem _mesmo _gosto de chocolate."

**X**

**N/A: **Eu abandonei os 30cookies, mas estou de volta! Agora com uma SasuTen, apesar de o meu coração ser eternamente LeeTen. O tema da vez era "chocolate" e isso só me lembrou a Tenten e como eu vou fazer uma longfic cujo um dos shippers é SasuTen, resolvi treinar com essa. Aproveitem XD

**30 Cookies  
Set Inverno  
Tema 28. Chocolate.**


End file.
